If He Couldn't Get Better, He Couldn't Get Worse
by Unseenbeforethedawn
Summary: discontinued. No reviews please


"Come up to my house, and spend the night" said a voice. A sigh could be heard from the other line. It wasn't a question, it was an order. No one ever said no to Stan Marsh's orders. But Kenny always seemed too In spite, knowing that would piss off the ink haired teen to no end. Stan growled in anger when Kenny didn't answer.

"No." Kenny said lowly, he wasn't driving an hour and a half away to be Stan's slave up in Denver. He refused. His voice was confident, but held an unknown fear. He hated the idea of being anything to anyone. Even though he was demeaning asshole to anyone he fucked during his younger years. But he had gained some self respect over the course of three, when he realized this was no way to treat a lover. But did he really believe in himself? After all, every McCormick boy questioned there own motives.

"And why not?" Stan's voice rang through his thoughts again, loud, sharp, and dominant. Kenny rolled his cerulean blue eyes. But his mind couldn't wrap his thoughts, to Stan's words. He breathed deeply, and stumbled over his excuse.

"Because I'm not your toy" a weak voice came out, his fears had rose as he heard Stan's dark chuckle over the line, he wanted to take that cord, and wrap it around the raven haired boy's skinny neck. Until he saw blue against his lips.

"What do you mean not my toy?" Stan's pouted innocently, Kenny again stumbled. He hated this, he didn't know how he had gotten in this mess with the Marsh boy. Kenny was always questioning in his sexuality. Gay, Bi, they all seemed right to him. They all fit him. Over the years, Kenny looked on his friends for guidance, Cartman was a people belittling jackass. No help there, Kyle was too confusing with what he would tell anyone, and Stan seemed to listen and get it. Never once questioning him, but being a true friend. Maybe that's why he started to fall for the dark haired jock. Stan never seemed to have a clue. Thank god. It all started out with a crush. Innocent enough. Until a night, it turned against him, he didn't know if it was for the better, or for the worst...

_-Flashback- _

_BeBe's Junior Grad party. June 8th 2011_

_Music, techno, electro, slow songs, and pop, all seemed to play at once, the speakers vibrated the mansion, drinking his second drink, Kenny sadly felt nothing. Usually around this time, Kenny would be in a drunken haze, grinding everyone, having a great time, but something was off. Kenny wasn't drinking much. Looking on, maybe he'd see some friends to talk too. Kyle was dancing with BeBe in the far corner, he seemed to be enjoying her company. Cartman was dancing with Wendy Testaburger, smiling, looking genuinely happy. Hell, even Butters Stotch the residential nerd was talking to Red, who was listening intently to what he had to say. But, he didn't see anyone he'd find interesting enough to talk to, sighing, he dumped his drink in the near by bushes, and walked towards the entrance. He was about to leave, until someone blocked his path._

_ "Hey." Stan Marsh said coolly, eying the blonde, Kenny's eyes got wide, Stan grinned at the smaller boy, showing porcelain white teeth. Kenny shyly smiled back._

_ "Hey Stan" was all he could say._

_ "Where you going? Leaving so soon?" Asked the smirking teen, leaning against the door frame. Blocking Kenny from walking anywhere._

_ "Yeah, this parties beat. I'm gonna head home." said Kenny gaining some confidence. He usually was so sure of himself in how he spoke to anyone, why was Stan Marsh making him sound like a lovestruck bitch?_

_ "Come on man, Stay a while. I haven't seen you much. It aint like when we were kids dude. We went our paths, but it's weird. I miss you guys."_

_ "Miss you too. But you know where my shit house is, you coulda always swung by, said hey, and left."_

_ "Felt weird, didn't wanna intrude, I mean, since high school hit, sports really got to me" Stan said, a lame excuse._

_ "Nah, popularity got to you. You became one of those dick's who think they're hot shit. You may be good at what you do, but trust me, you won't be popular in ten years. All of us are here for you. We may be fuckin losers. But we're here, true bro's never die. Even if you don't want us in your life now" Ranted the boy. He really needed to set his old friend straight. But this seemed to catch his attention, as Stan grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd, up the marble steps, and into an empty room._

"_How can I make it up to you?" Stan asked, pleading._

_ "Ya can't. You did what you did, and you can't take it back." Kenny replied. Stan breathed, catching the blondes eye. Debating whether to tell him what was truly on his mind._

_ "Remember when you came out to me, about being Bisexual? And you asked me what I would do if I was bi?" _

_ "Yes? I don't see what this has to do with..." Kenny stopped, and looked at his crush of five years, was he really- or was he- Kenny's eyes went wide._

_ "Are you...coming out to me?" Kenny asked._

_ "Yeah...I'm bi dude." Kenny looked shocked. Leaning against the walls, he rested his head back._

_ "And I like you, I always have, but I couldn't tell anyone, I mean, my parents are against gays, __and Bi's. I've liked you since you came out to me" Stan muttered weakly. Kenny chocked on his words, as he processed this new information, he felt dizzy, weak, he felt the urge to vomit, as his heart rate increased. What the fuck? Was all he could think. Stan walked over too him. Crouching down, Kenny looked him in the eyes, looking for any source of this being a joke, a lie, but there wasn't anything. He would have to trust his mind, and most of all his heart._

_Stan's lips crashed his lips onto the skinnier boys, hard, rough, passionate. Kenny responded back immediately wrapping his hands around Stan's neck, as he felt himself being lifted off the ground, and thrown on to the near by bed, previously occupied by Stan. Laying him down, Stan tore off his shirt. Kenny looked on in a lustful haze, his cock was against his jeans, the friction made it hurt, Stan kissed down his lover's neck. Rubbing his hand over his thin stomach, down towards his jeans, he unbuttoned them slowly, agonizingly slow, Kenny moaned in distaste. Painful pleasure. He sighed as he felt Stan's hand grip what he wanted him to. Taking his dick out of his jeans, Stan sucked sweetly. Kenny jerked his hips hard. Moaning his name, pushing his cock into Stan's warm mouth._

_ "Oh god, Stan, please, faster." Kenny cried out, as he felt his orgasm hitting his body like powerful shock waves. Stan obeyed his lover, and went faster. Kenny gripped the bedsheets and rode out his orgasm, screaming and moaning, finally releasing his cum in Stan's mouth, he swallowed every drop. Sapphire locked with Caribbean blue. They knew they were in for a pleasurable night, and Kenny couldn't be happier._

_-End of Flashback-_

Kenny remembered his first night with Stan, basking in sheer bliss with someone who actually cared. Months went on, they still dated. But this time, it was different, Kenny felt it in his core, something was changing. Then he experienced a Dominant lover for the first time in his life. The sick part? He enjoyed every fucking minute of it.Pinned against the wall, helplessly trying to keep up with his boyfriend, proved to be a chore, the echo's of pant's moans, cries of ecstasy whirled in his head. He never wanted it to end.

As a year came and went, Kenny and Stan still held strong. After endless night's of lustful sex, pain and pleasure, was all Kenny was allowed to know. Kenny had never experienced being held, caressed, kissed lightly. Or anything of affection, Stan never did any of that. Because, he didn't want his lover to forget his purpose, he was Stan's toy. He just didn't want to believe it.

-_Flashback_-

_ "Stan do you love me?" Kenny asked one night at his home, as his boyfriend typed away his college application essay on his laptop. Kenny lying against the bedframe. Flipping his golden hair out of his eyes._

_ "Why do you ask?" Stan wondered, not looking up._

_ "Because you never say what you feel. And I do love you" Kenny murmured_

_ "If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be here." was all Stan said. The blonde sat quietly, did his boyfriend really brush him off? Kenny shook his head. Got up, and walked to the door._

_ "Where are you going?" Stan asked. His voice rose with surprise, his eyes, met his lovers saddened gaze._

_ "I'm going downstairs, I'm hungry."_

_ "Liar" Stan got to his feet. Blocking Kenny's path with his arm._

_ "Stan, I'm hungry. I'm not lying." Stan kissed his boyfriends lips, running his fingers against the curve of his hips. Moving down the base of his neck, he bit and kissed. Kenny moaned._

_ "I love you" Stan said lustfully. Darkly, Kenny shivered. _

_ "I love you too"_

_ "Always?" Stan asked kissing him harder_

_ "Yes" Kenny replied._

_ "Good, go get some food, then come back to bed..." Kenny nodded, walking out out. That was the only time Stan ever said, I love you. Kenny finally let it drop after months of waiting._

Kenny knew Stan's moods, his settings, Stan never smiled genuinely. It was always fake, lustful. Stan never laughed, he chuckled. Stan was never romantic, he was seductive. Stan never 'Made love' he fucked, Stan never took it slow, he was always hard and fast. Stan never said 'I love you' to be sweet, he said I love you to get his dick sucked. And now Kenny knew that. And Kenny hated himself. For falling for such an asshole. Stan was his master, and Kenny was his slave. That was all it was. Stan never loved Kenny, Kenny loved Stan too fucking much to ever let him go. He could never get better then Stan. So he pleased him. Always, like a good slave does. His eyes closed as Stan's voice rang against the phone line, picking up where the conversation had started.

"Come up to my house, and spend the night"

"I'll be right up, Stan." Kenny said monotonously

"Good boy. I'll be waiting. And Kenny?"

"Yes Stan?"

"Never say no to me again. What your master says, goes."

"Yes Stan"

"You are my toy, but remember that I love you. " Stan replied hanging up. Kenny heard the dial tone, and sobbed gently.

"I fucking hate you." he whispered to the empty phone line

If he couldn't get better, he couldn't get worse.


End file.
